


Matchstick

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Murder, Other, Partners in Crime, Sort of friends to lovers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: In a fit of unprecedented rage, Gaz Membrane commits a brutal murder against one of her fellow classmates. She needs help covering her tracks, but who would be willing to offer it? A little proposition with the weird alien kid might just be her solution.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Gaz & GIR (Invader Zim), Gaz & Professor Membrane, Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 2





	Matchstick

**Author's Note:**

> A little murder mystery never killed anybody, right? Well, you know what I mean. Characters are aged up to highschool.

Gaz huffed out a cold breath of smoke, twisting a cigarette between her fingers. She examined the chipped paint on her nails and flicked a piece of polish into the grass. Lost in thought, she didn't register the footsteps pounding against the concrete until a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She startled, turning around.

"Hey, Gaz!" It was Zootch, smiling a toothy grin, cocking his head to the side like a curious bird. Gaz hated Zootch ever since he chucked a water balloon at her as a prank with some of his douche bag friends. Just his presence ignited a fire of abhorrence in her gut.

Instead of responding, Gaz frowned and took another drag.

Zootch continued to smile obnoxiously.

"I have something to show you!" He announced. Gaz turned to regard him like he was an anthropological specimen.

"I don't wanna see it," she muttered. Zootch rolled his eyes.

"Sure ya do, I know you like games," he said. Gaz raised a brow, interest slightly piqued.

"What about them?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping for a trade," Zootch continued. "A pack of cigs for a couple new games I got from the CD cesspool."

Gaz thought it over. She was currently out of a job and didn't have enough money for the new game slave shoot-em-ups.

"What kind of games?"

***

Zootch led her to a back ally not far from skool. The dingy street was cold and damp. A bird picked apart some roadkill. Gaz dragged her heels against the pavement. 

"Okay," she said, taking out a pack of camels. "Now where's the stuff?"

Zootch grinned, kneeling down to pull something out of his backpack. "Hold on, hold on."

He retrieved the games and handed them over. "You got a light?" He asked.

Gaz nodded and swindled one out of her pocket. Zootch took a long drag.

"Hey," he said, smoky breath coming out in white clouds. "There was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What?" She asked, curt, shoving the games into her bag.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime."

Gaz frowned and swung the bag over her shoulder.

"No, I'm good," she said and started off back to skool when a hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Come on," Zootch said. "Could be fun."

"I said no," Gaz huffed, brushing him off. It was Zootch's turn to frown.

"Well, then why not have a little fun," he said, tone suddenly more serious, demanding, almost, and abandoned his cigarette. 

"What?" Gaz asked, but was interrupted by their mouths colliding. Zootch forced his tongue inside Gaz's mouth, like he was trying to choke her. She tried to pull away, but a pair of rough hands kept her flush against Zootch's sweaty form. Only when she bit down on his vile tongue did he back away. Zootch wiped the side of his mouth, spitting out blood.

"Hey, come on," he said. "Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Gaz shouted. "You just tried to put my uvula in a choke hold with that slimy chunk of muscle you call a tongue!"

Zootch rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice," He said. "But if I have to, I'll do things the hard way. Besides, I know you want it. Yeah, I've seen the way you look at me. You try to act all aloof and innocent, but deep down everyone knows you're just a little slu-"

A heavy fist against Zootch's cheek brought him down hard. He cried out in pain.

"Ah, what the fuck?" He sputtered.

But Gaz didn't answer him, instead opting to kick him in the nose, then again in the side, stomping on his weakening form. For several minutes the ally captured the echos of cracking bones, the crunch of cartilage breaking, and Zootch's pained, bewildered screams.

When the dust finally settled, the mutilated body lay still, lifeless. Gaz let out a shaky breath, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

"Shit."


End file.
